


Fight like a Wolf

by MaddieLuvsyou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Armin is a little sass, Dirty Talk, Eren and Mikasa are siblings, Eren finds out he's a werewolf, Eren is in Denial, Eren's parents are dead, Fights, Hanji is a werewolf, It's 3 am, Jean is an ass, Knotting, Levi mates Eren, M/M, Marking, Mating, Michigan, Mikasa is a jerk, Porn With Plot, Scenting, Smut, Smutty, That Realworld Werewolf AU no one asked for, Underage Drinking, Upper Peninsula, What Have I Done, Wolf Sex, i can't spell, i have no life, i need to die, levi is a werewolf, mikasa is adopted, real feels, rough, this is why i can't have nice things, why am i writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieLuvsyou/pseuds/MaddieLuvsyou
Summary: Black hair, styled into an undercut. Cold and peircing slate colored eyes. Pale skin. Thin lips, pulled into a tight scowl. A cigarette sat in between them, smoke wafting around him. Tight grey shirt under a black leather jacket, that hung on his broad shoulders loosely. Dark washed jeans. Dark brown combat boots. The man practically dripped a "don't fuck with me" vibe and oozed confidence."I j-just spaced out a little." Eren said, nervously, trying to make conversation."Tch. Just watch where your going." He snapped, his dark voice rolling over Eren and making him shiver.





	

Eren glanced out the window of the school and sighed. It was going to be rainy again today. Clouds covered the sky, making the room feel darker than it already was, since the lights were off. But becuase of the cold weather, maybe it would snow. He put his chin in one hand and picked dirt out of his boots lazily with the other, hoping that it would. He started to doze off, tuning out the crazy professor's lecture about the human body. He just wanted to go home and curl into a bunch of blankets on the couch. Maybe with some hot chocolate. And a movie.

"Jaeger!" Someone yelled, making him jump. He sat up straight in his chair, eyes darting around the room.

"Y-yes!" He stammered, nervous and surprised. The teacher's brown eyes were trained on him, behind wire rimmed glasses that were stapped to her head. She grinned evilly, brushing her chocolate colored bangs away from her eyes, that had an evil glint in them. Strands fell loose from the also brown messy pony tail that sat high on her head.

"Could you please tell the class what this bone is called?" The professor snapped, her pointing stick trained on the chest of a skeleton that was being projected on the white board. Eren felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Everyone looked at him expectantly. He could feel their eyes roaming all over him, silently judging.

"U-uh...um...t-the sternum?" He answered, though it was more of a question than anything. Ms. Hanji pouted, pinching the bridge of her sharp nose.

"Unfortunately, that is correct." She sighed, going back to explaining what bones were made out of. I relaxed back into my seat, sighing.

"I thought you said you didn't study." A voice to his left said, teasingly, as they poked his jean-clad thigh. Eren looked over at Armin and smirked. Armin was a small lightly tanned boy, dressed in jeans, boots, and a loose flannel. His blonde hair was a little long, but he liked it that way so Eren said nothing. He had baby blue eyes that eyed him suspiciously. He was Einstein smart and a childhood friend.

"Lucky guess?" He said smiling.

"You need to pay more attention in class." A voice snapped to his right. Mikasa's voice was clipped and slightly accusing. Eren went rigid, feeling an evil aura radiating from her as she tugged a little at his light green shirt. Mikasa Jaeger was Eren's adopted sister. She had shoulder length black hair and peircing black eyes. She was pale and was dressed in a plain dark blue button down, jeans and blue converses. She was never seen without her red scarf, tied comfortably around her neck. She was the silent type, but was always defensive of her adopted brother. She twirled her pencil in her other hand, almost threat like.

"I-I will. Yup. Totally." He said quickly. The bell rang, dismissing class. Eren grabbed his coat that hung on the back of the chair and put it on, before tugging on his backpack.

"Remember everyone! Test is Fridaaaayyyyy!" Ms. Hanji sing-songed in a loud voice. Very loud. Eren cringed. As Eren walked down the hallway with Armin and Mikasa on either side of him, he suddenly felt a pair of eyes burning holes into the back of his head. He tensed and looked over his shoulder. The crowded hallways didn't help him pinpoint anyone that would be staring at him. He shrugged it off and kept walking.

"Is something wrong?" Mikasa asked, her eyebrows furrowed. Eren smiled reassuringly.

"Nope!" He said happily. Mikasa sighed, but smiled lightly. As the three sophomores walked, a voice caught Eren's ear.

Girl 1: "Did you hear about Sarah's cousin?"

Girl 2: "Yeah. Wasn't she attacked by some animal?"

Eren rounded a corner and paused, motioning for Mikasa and Armin to go ahead. They nodded and disappeared into the crowd. He continued to listen.

Girl 3: "That's what I heard. My dad's a cop so I asked. He told me that it was possibly a murder and not an animal attack."

Girl 2: "How did they come to that conclusion?"

Girl 3: "He said there was human DNA at the crime scene too, but it was so muddled by wolf that they weren't sure."

Girl 1/2: "WOLVES!?"

Girl 3: "SHHHH!!!!"

Girl 2: "There aren't wolves in Michigan are there?"

Girl 1: "My mom said that they were Grey Wolves and they are in the UP."

Girl 3: "Isn't that around here?"

Girl 2: "Cut it out! You're scaring me!"

Eren felt his eyes go wide. Wolves? In Michigan? That's new. It didn't seem impossible though, considering how close to Canada they were. Eren couldn't help but feel a little anxious. Wolves? Really? Eren sighed and started to walk home. The striking cold March air bit at his tan skin, making him pull his camoflage coat tighter around him and stuff his hands into the pockets. As he walked, he passed a man, who he bumped shoulders with. A wave of panic overwhelmed him as he locked eyes with the man, who was a few inches shorter. Dark eyes bored into his bright green ones, making him shiver.

"S-sorry about that." He stuttered, feeling small for some reason, as he stood next to the man, looking him over briefly.

Black hair, styled into an undercut. Cold and peircing slate colored eyes. Pale skin. Thin lips, pulled into a tight scowl. A cigarette sat in between them, smoke wafting around him. Tight grey shirt under a black leather jacket, that hung on his broad shoulders loosely. Dark washed jeans. Dark brown combat boots. The man practically dripped a "don't fuck with me" vibe and oozed confidence.

"I j-just spaced out a little." Eren said, nervously, trying to make conversation.

"Tch. Just watch where your going." He snapped, his dark voice rolling over Eren and making him shiver.

"Y-yeah!" He said a little enthusiasticly, nodding vigorously. A thought crossed his mind as he glanced down at the man. "You don't look very familiar. Did you just move here?" The man took a drag from the cigarette, blowing it away from Eren's face. Eren's eyes follwed the motion, his cheeks heating barely.

"You're an attentive little brat, huh." The man had a barely noticeable rasp to his voice and his lips were pulled into a cold frown. Eren figured it was the smokes that made him sound like that. Eren grinned.

"Tell that to my friends! They always say I need to pay more attention in class!" He couldn't help but laugh a little, scratching the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed. The man's frown softended a fraction.

"What's your name, brat?" The man asked. Eren pouted.

"Who are you calling a brat?" He snapped. The man let out a chuckle.

"I think brat fits you perfectly." He said sarcastically. Eren scoffed, but relaxed a little.

"My name's Eren Jaeger." He said, sticking his hand out for the man to shake. The man took his cig out of his mouth fast and swift, and dropped it before snuffing it out with the heel of his boot. He then turned and clasped Eren's hand in his. His hands were rough with callouses, but they were warm and it didn't bother Eren at all. He smirked.

"Levi Ackerman. Pleasure." He said, shaking his hand. Levi appreciated his firm grip. "And yes, I did just move here. What gave it away." Eren smiled before dropping his hand and returning it to his pockets.

"Everyone knows everyone around here. Its pretty obvious since I've never met or seen you before now." Levi seemed to think this over.

"Good to know." He said. Levi suddenly pulled up the sleeve of his jacket a little to expose an old looking watch. "Shit." He cursed under his breath.

"What's the matter?" Eren asked tentatively. Levi shook his head.

"I'm meeting someone today and they just _love_ being early, even though she can't be on time to save her life." He said, dropping his arm. Eren suddenly felt bad. This guy has to be somewhere and what is he doing? Taking up all his time!

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry!" He couldn't help but exclaim, waving his hands a little. Levi chuckled at that.

"Dont worry about it, kid." He said before turning his back and walking away. "See you around." He waved. Eren smiled and waved back. His dearly departed mother help him, a blush rose on his cheeks as he watched Levi walk away.

_Those jeans made his_ _ass_ _look great._


End file.
